Estúpido rubio
by DeliriumHysterieWieder
Summary: Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Sarada dejó a su padre con la duda de saber por qué la gente pensó que su esposa Sakura y el Séptimo eran amantes. Sí, tan sólo había sido un rumor, pero en todo rumor hay un poco de verdad. El patriarca del clan Uchiha no puede conciliar el sueño por las noches, así que decide robar los recuerdos de Sakura con su Rinnegan.


**Estúpido rubio.**

 **One-shot.**

 _ **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

No había más sonido que el pie izquierdo de Sasuke golpeteando insistentemente la madera del suelo. La televisión, por el contrario de todos los días, se encontraba apagada y el mando a distancia olvidado en uno de los brazos del sofá. Ni Sakura ni Sarada se encontraban en casa; la primera estaba haciendo su guardia vespertina en el hospital y la segunda había asegurado ir a una misión de rango D a una granja cercana a Konoha. Por su parte, el patriarca del recién restaurado Clan Uchiha se hallaba solo en la sala de estar de su pequeña pero acogedora casa esperando a que alguno de sus dos preciados tesoros llegase a cenar. Él no acostumbraba ser quien cocinaba en casa, pero había visto cómo Sakura llegaba a diario a preparar la cena a pesar de que se hallaba exhausta. Y él... bueno, él sólo había estado holgazaneando, a veces se reunía con Boruto en las mañanas para entretenimiento del mayor y para entrenamiento del menor, pero últimamente el primogénito del matrimonio Hyūga-Uzumaki se la pasaba junto a Sarada y Mitsuki limpiando granjas o atrapando gatos renegados.

—Tsk.

Se sentía inútil sentado allí, pero más que inútil se sentía olvidado. Estaba consciente de que sus mujeres tenían cosas que hacer y que no podía obligarlas a que se quedaran con él; no obstante una parte de sí mismo le recordaba constantemente lo feo que se sentía estar solo en casa. Por esta razón, Sasuke se había levantado del sillón y se dispuso a preparar algunos de los platillos que había aprendido a cocinar durante su viaje de redención alrededor del mundo. Cogió una bolsa que Sakura usaba para cargar los víveres y se dirigió a la puerta. Junto a la entrada de la casa se hallaba un espejo, el Uchiha se reflejó antes de salir y se miró de reojo. Se dio con la palma en la frente.

—No puedo creerlo...—se dijo fastidiado. Sí que se veía ridículo con esa bolsita en la mano. La dejó sobre una mesa que estaba en el pasillo y salió. Un rato después llegó con un par de bolsas de papel con algunos de los ingredientes que necesitaría para preparar la cena. Se encerró en la cocina, se ató en la cintura el mandil que su mujer usaba al cocinar y comenzó. Al cabo de un rato la casa estaba impregnada de un delicioso olor a pollo y tomate. El Uchiha sonrió complacido a la olla y luego de apagar el fuego se había ido a sentar. Ahora sólo faltaba que sus tesoros llegasen a casa, por eso se sentía tan ansioso que no dejaba de mover el pie e incluso había olvidado encender la TV.

¿Le habría puesto la suficiente sal? De pronto sintió que tal vez le había puesto demasiado tomate a la salsa, pero ¡a él le fascinaba el tomate!

Frustrado, golpeó el brazo del sillón rompiendo el mando a distancia instantáneamente.

—Genial—rio sarcástico y se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta y activó su Rinnegan. A unos cien metros de la casa pudo ver a Sarada y a Boruto acompañados de Naruto.

 _—Tengo que acompañarte a casa, Sarada-chan. Estas no son horas de que una señorita vague sola por las calles... sí, sí, ya sé que eres una excelente kunoichi pero si Sasuke se da cuenta de que te hemos dejado venir sola, ¡seguro que nos mata, dattebayo!_

Sasuke había leído los labios de Naruto, también había escudriñado la expresión molesta de su hija. El Uchiha sonrió ante esto; su mirada se recorrió hasta el hombro de su hija, en el cual se encontraba apoyada la _sucia_ mano de Boruto. El rubio menor estaba ligeramente ruborizado y esto enfureció a Sasuke. Pero él no se inmutó, ya saldaría cuentas con ese estúpido rubio-chibi.

Se retiró de la puerta y corrió a la sala de estar, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía el mandil atado a la cintura así que se lo quitó y lo arrojó a algún rincón de la cocina. Tomó tres platos y procedió a poner la mesa.

La puerta rechinó al abrirse y una pequeña cabeza azabache se asomó.

—Estoy en casa...—dijo buscando señales de vida con la mirada. Al ver la espalda de su padre cerca del comedor, terminó de abrir la puerta y entró.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke. Hemos traído sana y salva a Sarada-chan—saludó Naruto asomando la cabeza y mirando cómo Sasuke ponía la mesa distraídamente.

—Hn, gracias—dijo este con sequedad. Naruto hizo un mohín de naturaleza zorruna. Miró a su pequeño hijo y le puso la mano al hombro.

—Vámonos, Boruto. Debemos llegar antes de la cena si no queremos que mamá se moleste con nosotros—dio media vuelta y se topó con la cabeza rosada de su amiga de ojos jade—. Oh, ¡Sakura-chan!

El rubio mayor se arrojó a Sakura y la aprisionó cariñosa y bruscamente entre sus brazos.

—Hola, Naruto—gruñó disgustada e intentando zafarse—. También me da gusto verte, pero ¿podrías por favor DEJAR DE APLASTARME CON TUS BRAZOS DE LUCHADOR? ¡SHĀNNĀRO!

Un certero golpe en la mejilla del jinchuriki lo hizo volar un par de metros hacia la calle; Sakura se sacudió las manos y la bata blanca del hospital y, tal y como si no hubiese tenido un colapso segundos atrás, sonrió radiantemente y le hizo un cariño tosco en la cabeza a Boruto.

—Gracias por acompañar a Sarada a casa, Boruto—dijo inclinándose levemente. El rubio menor sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

— ¡No agradezcas, abuela!—exclamó sin ánimos de ofender. La sonrisa de Sakura se congeló en el acto.

— _Abuela_ —la mirada de la pelirosa estaba ensombrecida.

—Je, je, je. Saaaakura-chaaan, discúlpalo—Naruto se levantó y se acercó a su hijo, alejándolo de Sakura antes de que algo trágico sucediese—. Bu-buenas noches.

Dicho esto, los rubios se fueron inmediatamente. Sakura suspiró hastiada y entró a la casa justo después de su hija.

—Estoy en casa, Sasuke-kun.

El pelinegro se estremeció ante las palabras de su esposa y dejó de servir los platos. Sakura notó cómo se había crispado la espalda del Uchiha y se acercó a él.

—Vaya, ¡cariño! ¡Preparaste la cena!—exclamó abrazándose a él—. Muchas gracias.

—Hn—fue la respuesta de Sasuke. El Uchiha no podía borrar de su mente la imagen del Séptimo abrazando a su esposa.

« _— ¿Cómo es que mamá se enamoró de ti si eres tan frío?_ ». Las palabras de Sarada retumbaban en su cabeza. Por más que lo intentaba no podía ser efusivo como... _como Naruto_.

— ¿Cariño?

—Siéntense antes de que se enfríe. Voy por las bolas de arroz—respondió Sasuke ante la mirada confundida de Sakura y se dirigió a la cocina.

Las mujeres Uchiha se sentaron a la mesa y observaron cómo Sasuke regresaba con una bandeja en las manos. Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente y le echó una mirada tierna a su esposo. Él intentó sonreír pero sus labios formaron una mueca. Sakura le correspondió, ella sabía perfectamente lo que esos labios torcidos deseaban transmitir.

Cuando Sarada y Sakura comenzaron a comer, Sasuke las miró expectantes. No dijo nada pero ellas sabían que el patriarca del clan Uchiha necesitaba una respuesta acerca de la cena.

—Está delicioso, papá—dijo Sarada sonriendo. Sasuke sonrió de lado y dirigió la mirada a su plato.

—Lo sé—dijo con arrogancia. Sakura se derretía de ternura, no pudo pronunciar palabra pero una risita sí que se escapó de sus labios.

—

 _—Vamos, Sakura-chan..._

 _—Naruto, estaba trabajando ¿no puedes esperar a que Sasuke se vaya de la aldea otra vez?_

 _—Pero es que ya no lo soporto..._

 _El rubio Uzumaki se había abalanzado al cuello de Sakura, besándolo sin pudor alguno. El placer que invadió a la pelirosa la obligó a sujetarse de los hombros de Naruto porque las fuerzas literalmente se le habían ido de las piernas._

 _—Han pasado ya muchos meses desde que volvió, ¡las tardes eran nuestras antes de que él llegara! ¿Qué no me extrañas?—preguntó Naruto mirando a Sakura con carita de zorro a medio morir._

 _—Claro que te extraño—dijo ella agachando la mirada para esconder su timidez—. Pero no podemos hacer mucho, si alguien nos ve..._

 _—Oh, Sakura-chan—se quejó el rubio haciendo un mohín zorruno—. ¿Acaso él te hace el amor de la misma forma en que yo lo hago?_

 _—Para nada. Él es tan frío todo el tiempo..._

—

Sasuke se levantó abruptamente. Su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en su cama, no en el armario del Séptimo espiando la infidelidad de su mujer. Sólo había sido una terrible pesadilla.

Cuando sus latidos y respiraciones se regularizaron, miró el bulto que dormía a su derecha. En la espalda de su mujer se encontraba el abanico que simbolizaba al Clan Uchiha. Suspiró y sonrió con alivio.

« _—Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión, padre_ », le había dicho Sarada cuando él le preguntó sobre los rumores que, según su propia hija, se habían esparcido cierta vez acerca de Sakura y Naruto.

Sasuke no había dejado de pensar en ello a pesar de que para Sarada fue tan sólo un comentario.

Las pesadillas que lo atormentaban cuando estuvo diez años fuera estaban volviendo. Él no desconfiaba de su esposa, era sólo que quería... _saber_.

Intentó contenerse durante muchas noches, pero esta vez su fuerza de voluntad no fue suficiente.

—Jutsu de transferencia de recuerdos—susurró activando su Rinnegan. Sakura se crispó ligeramente y se colocó boca arriba. Del sello _Fuerza de un Centenar_ que se hallaba en la frente de Sakura, brotó una especie de chakra color morado que fue a parar al Rinnegan de Sasuke, el cual lo absorbió.

Sasuke había diseñado esa técnica un par de semanas atrás con la intención de perfeccionarla por si era necesario usarla. Y ahora que la había utilizado por vez primera, se había quedado exhausto. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y se quedó dormido.

—

Sasuke se hallaba entre escombros, era evidente que allí se acababa de librar una batalla. Se levantó sorprendiéndose de no estar herido. Lo malo era que no recordaba qué hacía ahí. Caminó lentamente buscando algo que respondiera a sus dudas; se encontró con la cabellera rosada de su mujer, ella corría hacia el que parecía ser Naruto con el manto de chakra del Kyubi con cuatro colas. Sasuke se percató de que Sakura se veía más joven y usaba la ropa que solía vestir a sus dieciséis años.

« _Ya entiendo, estoy viendo los recuerdos de Sakura mientras duermo_ », dedujo.

—Naruto, por favor ¡para! Yo traeré a Sasuke-kun de vuelta, pero por favor detente. ¡Naruto!—gritaba Sakura al monstruo que estaba a unos metros de ella mientras seguía corriendo hacia él.

La desesperación la hizo tropezar, pero sus reflejos no la dejaron caer. Naruto —o lo que quedaba de él— se percató de la presencia de la pelirosa, pero su cordura estaba ensombrecida y trastornada por la mala voluntad del Kyubi. Una de las cuatro colas en formación golpeó a Sakura en el brazo. La fuerza del golpe la hizo caer varios metros lejos de Naruto.

— ¡Sakura!—gritó Yamato y comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos. Kabuto se encontraba allí, al parecer disfrutando de la escena.

—Oh, pobrecita—dijo con burla. Sasuke sintió rechinarle la dentadura a causa de la presión que ejercía sobre ella. A pesar de que estaba consciente de que aquello no era más que una memoria, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas interceder por Sakura y de paso golpear al insolente de Kabuto.

« _En aquellos años yo estuve entrenando con Orochimaru, pero ellos jamás me mencionaron este incidente_ », pensó, « _ni siquiera cuando Sai se infiltró a la guarida me dijeron nada sobre esto_ ».

Luego de que Yamato neutralizara el chakra del Kyubi y que Kabuto curase a Sakura alegando que los ninjas de la hoja podían ayudarle a Orochimaru a deshacerse de Akatsuki, Sakura procedió a curar a un inconsciente y enrojecido Naruto.

Sasuke vio cómo Sakura le pedía a Yamato que le enseñara a usar aquel jutsu con elemento madera para neutralizar el chakra del Kyubi, y este le explicó que no podía hacerlo por la naturaleza del mismo.

—Siempre es así—musitó Sakura llamando la atención de Yamato—, lo único que puedo hacer por Naruto no son más que pequeñeces.

—No importa el tamaño de los actos que haces por él; lo que importa es cuánto te preocupas por Naruto—al escuchar al ANBU, Sakura lo miró sin dejar de curar a su amigo—. Yo lo noto, lo he visto, Sakura. He visto cuánto lo am...

—Sa-Sakura-chan...

Naruto pronunció su nombre con mucha debilidad, y además con una infinita ternura.

—Naruto...

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se humedecieron y una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Sasuke había visto esa expresión antes.

 _« —Sakura, pesas mucho—gimió la voz débil de Sasuke, interrumpiendo los sollozos de Sakura. Ella lo miró sorprendida y paró de llorar._

 _— ¿Sasuke-kun?_

 _La mirada de Sakura reflejaba felicidad y júbilo a pesar de estar bañada en lágrimas; su rostro se notaba radiante adornado con una pequeña y blanca sonrisa._

 _— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!—repitió la pequeña pelirosa reanudando el llanto y abrazándose con fuerza al cuello del Uchiha._

 _—Sakura, eso duele..._ »

Sí, esa misma cara había puesto ella cuando lo vio despertar de su inconsciencia en el puente Naruto. A pesar de que Sasuke estaba consciente de la situación tan dura en la que se encontró Sakura en aquel momento, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, y más aún después de escuchar las palabras de Yamato, insinuando que Sakura estaba enamorada de Naruto.

—Pfft, eso jamás pasaría—se consoló a sí mismo poniendo cara de orgullo, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. Luego abrió un ojo y miró la escena.

—Uh, ¿qué pasó, dónde estoy? No recuerdo nada, sólo que iba tras Orochimaru y después... ¿Qué pasó, Sakura-chan, por qué lloras?

—Oh, nada. Me entró algo de tierra al ojo—mintió Sakura.

—Seguro que fue Sai, ¿acaso dijo algo sobre tu enorme frente o de tu súper fuerza? Cuando lo vea lo voy a...

—No, Sai no dijo nada—dijo Sakura claramente molesta y preparando su puño.

— ¿No?

—No, ¡PERO TÚ SÍ, BAAAAKA!

Sasuke suspiró y sonrió de lado. Naruto nunca había sabido cómo externar sus instintos protectores. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se revolvió el cabello.

« _Sería muy estúpido de mi parte sentir celos del dobe_ », se dijo. Claro, era muy tarde. Sasuke ya sentía celos del _dobe_.

—

El reloj biológico de Sasuke lo hizo despertar en punto de las cinco de la mañana. Por si las dudas, el metódico Uchiha revisó el reloj de buró. Miró a su derecha, Sakura dormía dándole la espalda. Él miró su pijama: el abanico que distinguía al Clan Uchiha se hallaba en toda la ropa de su mujer, era un símbolo que ella usaba con orgullo y él lo sabía. Sakura amaba su apellido. _Uchiha_. _Sakura Uchiha._

Sonrió y se sintió tonto por haber sentido celos de Naruto.

Se levantó de la cama y procedió a comenzar con su rutina. Se quitó la camisa del pijama quedando su torso desnudo, dejó la prenda sobre una silla y salió al jardín trasero. Hizo 100 flexiones y 100 abdominales; tomó sus kunai y shuriken de práctica y los arrojó simultáneamente a los blancos que tenía colocados en algunos árboles cercanos. Luego de un rato el sol amenazaba con salir de las colinas por lo que Sasuke frenó el ejercicio matutino. Sudoroso y algo agitado entró a la casa deslizando con cuidado la puerta de acceso. Tomó su camisa de la silla y se la puso sobre el hombro al tiempo que se dirigía a la ducha.

Una dulce voz femenina se escapaba de entre el vapor de agua que emanaba de la regadera. Sakura se estaba bañando.

—Genial—espetó recargando las palmas sobre la pared—. Sakura, ¿te falta mucho?

Su tono de voz sonaba irritado, pero no se encontraba molesto en absoluto, era sólo que no le gustaba mucho esperar y en las últimas semanas le ocurría muy seguido que le ganasen el baño por las mañanas.

—Acabo de entrar—respondió ella interrumpiendo su canto; la voz sonaba ahogada a causa de la puerta cerrada y el sonido del agua cayendo—, pero si a Sasuke-kun no le molesta, puede entrar conmigo a bañarse.

La cara de sorpresa que lo invadió se hizo notar de manera estrafalaria, un repentino rubor le llenó ambas mejillas y sus ojos se encontraban tan abiertos que daba miedo.

« _¿Qué le pasa?_ », se dijo perturbado sin poder articular palabra.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿sigues ahí?

—Eh, sí, no, eh... báñate rápido que necesito entrar—dijo hosco. Adentro, Sakura hizo un puchero mojado. Sasuke-kun nunca respondía a sus coqueteos.

El Uchiha intentó regular su respiración para disipar el rubor de sus mejillas. Odiaba que esa mujer lo pusiera en situaciones de ese tipo. Y se frustró más al sentir cómo _aquella cosa_ adquiría firmeza y tamaño con cada pensamiento pervertido que pasaba por su cabeza. Se alejó de la puerta del baño, de la dulce voz que reanudaba el canto, de las provocaciones.

—Sarada no querrá un hermano, lo sé—se trató de consolar musitando. La pequeña aludida asomó la cabeza de detrás de una pared cercana.

—Y tú ¿qué sabes? Boruto tiene a Himawari, y siempre he querido un hermano para jugar y enseñarle cosas—dijo ella demasiado rápido para que Sasuke lo pudiera asimilar. Cuando al fin pudo digerir la presencia de su hija, se giró completamente evitando que ella viese el frente de su anatomía erguido y orgulloso.

—Ve a... ve a lavarte los dientes—dijo intentando desviar la atención de la niña y caminando hacia su habitación; ella lo seguía.

—Mamá se está bañando, ¿qué tienes? ¿Escondes algo?—le dijo con suspicacia. Sasuke se paró en seco.

—Más vale que cuides el tono que usas conmigo, señorita—la reprendió sin razón. En realidad Sarada no había usado un tono grosero o irrespetuoso en absoluto, así que el regaño la confundió.

—Pe-pero...

—VE—alzó la voz el Uchiha, para luego bajarla— a lavarte los dientes—y reanudó su marcha. La pequeña se quedó al inicio del pasillo y cuando Sasuke puso la mano sobre la perilla para abrir la puerta de su tan ansiada habitación, escuchó una oración que lo hizo quedarse helado:

—Yo que venía a hablarte de aquella vez que los aldeanos pensaban que mamá y Hokage-sama... bah, en fin. No es como que te interese saber. Voy a lavarme los dientes.

Cuando reaccionó y se giró para encarar a su hija, esta ya no se hallaba ahí.

—Me ganaron el baño de nuevo—dijo con pesadez—tendré que construir uno pronto, muy pronto.

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba mantener la cabeza alejada de todos esos pensamientos que sólo suponían una distracción para él.

Y su concentración tuvo que verse reforzada al ver la figura en bata de baño que caminaba hacia él.

—Vaya, también en la bata de baño lleva el abanico del clan—se dijo intentando distraerse.

No sería fácil, menos después de la tremenda palabrería de Sarada.

—

— ¡Sasuke-sensei!

Oh, no. Ese día no podría ir peor.

— ¡Sasuke-sensei!

Los gritos estridentes de Boruto forzaron a Sasuke a dejar la pala sobre el suelo y mirar a su alumno.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, dattebasa?—preguntó el rubio al ver que tenía la atención de su sensei.

— ¿No es evidente? Estoy construyendo.

—Ya lo sé—dijo el niño rodando los ojos—, pero ¿qué construyes?

—Mocoso entrometido—respondió el Uchiha reanudando su tarea. Boruto miró el hueco en la tierra, al parecer se trataba de los cimientos de una nueva edificación.

— ¿No vamos a entrenar hoy?—preguntó luego de un rato de observar a Sasuke cavar en silencio.

—No.

— ¿Al menos puedo ayudarte?

Sasuke se detuvo al fin. Meditó las posibilidades de que el Uzumaki cometiese una tontería típica de los de su clan, pero, lo aceptara o no, la compañía de Boruto solía tornarse agradable a veces, le recordaba sus viejos tiempos al lado del equipo siete.

—Bien, toma una pala y ayúdame a cavar.

Boruto asintió ante la orden y la cumplió sin replicar. Al cabo de un rato Sakura se apareció con una charola que cargaba dos vasos de limonada.

—Han trabajado bastante, ¿ne?—dijo con ternura. El Uchiha y el Uzumaki miraron a la mujer que se acercaba a ellos, vistiendo un delantal con el abanico del Clan Uchiha bordado dándole un aire maternal.

— ¡Gracias, Sakura-san!—exclamó Boruto limpiando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano y con la otra tomando un vaso, bebiéndose el contenido casi al momento.

— ¿Sasuke-kun no desea beber limonada refrescante?—preguntó ella. Sasuke la miró de reojo y sin decir palabra, tomó el vaso y bebió de él tranquilamente—. Bien, yo iré al mercado a comprar víveres para la comida de hoy. Si quieres puedes quedarte a comer con nosotros, Boruto. Sarada regresará en un par de horas de su misión junto a Shikadai. Ella suele estresarse con él, así que seguro le hará bien verte.

— ¡Gracias, Sakura-san!—exclamó Boruto alzando el vaso en son de victoria—, pero debo avisar antes a mamá o a papá. Oi, Sasuke-sensei—dijo dirigiéndose al Uchiha—, regreso en un rato, dattebasa.

—Hn.

Sakura y Boruto caminaron juntos rumbo a la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el patio trasero, la pelirosa rodeando los hombros del niño con su brazo.

— ¿Sabes? A tu padre le encantaba mi limonada, ¡seguro que te gustará mi comida! Naruto siempre solía servirse tres veces.

El rubio y la pelirosa estallaron en risas mientras Sasuke los miraba recelosamente.

« _Naruto nunca ha venido a comer aquí, al menos no desde que yo estoy aquí_ », pensó, « _bah, qué diablos estoy pensando, es sólo comida_ ».

Pero la curiosidad y los celos no lo dejaron en paz, y cuando estuvo seguro de que las presencias rosada y amarilla estaban lo suficientemente lejos, procedió a pulir el jutsu imperfecto y espiar los recuerdos de su esposa.

—Jutsu de transferencia de recuerdos, ¡orden!

El chakra de Sasuke se desestabilizó fuertemente, en especial en la zona de su rinnegan. Los tomoe giraban lentamente describiendo las órbitas que el rinnegan marcaba. Pronto, el Uchiha se hallaba en estado de trance.

Estaba de pie en un salón enorme, tan grande que las paredes y el techo no alcanzaban a ser vistas. Había agua hasta la altura de sus tobillos y el ambiente estaba iluminado por una tenue luz color índigo. Idealizó un recuerdo en el que Sakura estuviese alimentando a Naruto, lo hizo tal y como si la memoria fuese suya y tratase simplemente de recordar aquel momento, pero era en realidad difícil. Al cabo de un rato de meditar, abrió un portal psíquico con las manos y entró.

—

— ¡Naruto!

— ¿Uh? ¡Sakura-chan!

El rubio y la pelirosa corrieron hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro. Sasuke se colocó justo en medio de los dos para observar de cerca sus expresiones.

—Al fin regresaste, nos has hecho bastante falta—dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

—Je, je. Quién diría que la promoción a Hokage sería tan complicada—comentó él con una mano en la nuca y una usual sonrisa zorruna en el rostro.

—Es así como debe ser—Sakura usó aquel tono sabiondo y levantó el dedo índice—, como futuro Hokage debes ser presentado ante los feudales y asistir a eventos sociales con los otros Kages.

—Ñeeeh, es aburrido, dattebayo—renegó Naruto haciendo un mohín—. Viajar junto a Kakashi-sensei es aburrido, aburriiiiiidoooooooo.

Ambos echaron a reír, al frenar las risas un silencio incómodo los invadió.

—Y... ¿ha regresado el _teme_ de su viaje de redención?—preguntó Naruto sin saber la consecuencia de sus palabras. Sakura dio un respingo y se tensó. Luego su expresión se tornó lúgubre. Naruto notó esto, y también puso cara larga.

— ¡Siempre se toman todo tan a pecho!—les reclamó Sasuke como si ellos pudiesen escucharlo—. Siempre haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua; me fui de viaje, ¡no morí!

De pronto, Naruto alzó una mano y con ella atrajo bruscamente a Sakura hacia él, envolviéndola en un abrazo fraternal.

Aunque claro, el Uchiha vería todo menos un sentido fraternal al abrazo.

— ¿¡Qué diab...!? ¿DESDE CUÁNDO USTEDES DOS SON TAN UNIDOS?—les gritó agitando las manos mientras miraba histérico los finos brazos de su mujer rodeando la cintura del rubio—. Sakura, ¡golpéalo! Mierda...

Sasuke estaba que no se lo creía. Se jalaba los cabellos con ahínco, estaba rojo de furia.

— ¡Estos recuerdos no tienen que ver con comida!—le gritó a la figura entrelazada frente a él—. Este jutsu es un asco.

Y manoteando desvaneció la imagen de Sakura recargada en el pecho de Naruto como si de una nube de polvo se tratase, fue entonces que abrió los ojos, precisamente en el momento en que Boruto estaba llegando.

Suspiró.

« _Estúpido rubio_ », pensó irritado y tomó la pala.

—

— ¡Esta es la mejor comida que he probado nunca!—exclamó Boruto devorando su Gyūdon. Al parecer los otros comensales pensaban lo mismo que el rubio, pues todos se habían servido ya dos veces (sí, también Sasuke).

—Oi, Boruto—lo reprendió Sarada—. A tu madre no le gustaría escucharte decir eso.

El rubio hizo un mohín mientras dejaba los palillos sobre la mesa.

—Mamá nunca está en casa. Casi nunca cocina para nosotros—musitó mirando su plato. Sakura lo miró con tristeza pero aún así le sonrió.

—Vamos, Boruto. Estoy segura de que tus padres te adoran. Deberías valorar un poco más a Hinata-san, es muy buena persona—dijo acariciándole la cabeza con afecto. Él la miró, en aquellos orbes azules tan similares a los de Naruto, Sakura pudo ver la profunda tristeza que emanaban. La frustración y el dolor de Boruto se manifestaban en forma de travesuras, insolencias y groserías. Sakura lo sabía, lo había visto décadas antes.

Lo recordaba bien; el reflejo del niño que comía alegremente en su mesa era aquel pequeño grafiteando el monumento a los Hokages y escapando de las clases ignorando los gritos y castigos de Iruka.

Boruto le sonrió radiantemente a Sakura. En eso también se parecía tanto a Naruto: podían estar sufriendo terriblemente en su interior, pero por fuera siempre tratarían de sonreír y dar lo mejor de sí mismos para hacer felices a los demás.

Terminaron la cena intentando olvidar aquel incidente melodramático, Sasuke no había hablado en todo aquel rato, sólo decía « _más, por favor_ » y « _gracias_ », pero no se dignaba siquiera a mirar a su esposa. Por supuesto que ella lo había notado, y no deseaba que las cosas siguiesen así por mucho.

« _Ya hablaré con él en la noche_ », pensó mirando a Sasuke.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Boruto y Sasuke regresaron al patio trasero a seguir con la labor de construcción. Sarada y Sakura aprovecharon para pasar un rato juntas en la sala de estar. Platicaron acerca de cómo le iba a Sarada con las misiones que se le asignaban ahora que era Chūnin, y de cómo Mitsuki y Boruto peleaban —aunque el pleito siempre iniciaba por la poca paciencia del rubio. A Sakura le pareció muy gracioso todo el asunto, pues Mitsuki a veces le recordaba a Sai.

Ya era de noche cuando Sasuke interrumpió a Boruto.

—Debes ir a descansar—le dijo saliendo del pozo de un salto. Boruto asintió y lo imitó.

—Sí, me iré a casa, Sasuke-sensei. Gracias por invitarme... ¡mañana volveré a primera hora para seguir ayudándote, dattebasa!

Y con la energía que lo caracterizaba, se fue corriendo. Al llegar a la sala de estar se detuvo para hacer una pequeña reverencia a las damas que platicaban.

—Gracias por las atenciones, Sakura-san. Nos vemos, Sarada-chan—y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de que la abriese, Sakura le dijo:

—Boruto, ¿sabes algo?—el rubio se giró para mirar a la madre de su amiga—, te pareces mucho a Naruto.

El niño sonrió zorrunamente, un tenue rubor le invadió las mejillas. Luego su sonrisa se tornó audaz, estiró el brazo hacia Sakura y levantó el pulgar.

—Yo... ¡superaré a mi padre!

Sakura echó una risilla, Sarada la coreó. Desde el umbral de la puerta que conducía al patio trasero, Sasuke observaba atentamente la expresión de Sakura. Apretó lo puños con furia.

« _Estúpido rubio_ », gruñó mentalmente.

—

—Sasuke-kun, ¿ya te dormiste?

El Uchiha estaba acostado dándole la espalda a su mujer. Hacía un buen rato que estaban acostados, pero Sakura sabía que Sasuke seguía despierto. Aun así, él no se dignó a responder.

—Sasuke-kun—repitió más austeramente poniendo su mano sobre el costado de Sasuke.

—Es tarde. Duérmete—dijo él con sequedad.

—No, algo le pasa a Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos frustrado; resopló.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué te basas para afirmar eso, Sa-ku-ra?

« _Baka_ », pensó ella, « _siempre tiene que responder de manera audaz_ ».

Sakura no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no quería que su esposo estuviese molesto con ella, y no iba a dejarlo dormirse así.

—Mírame—dijo al fin. Él se tensó.

« _Diablos, es lista_ ».

—Sakura, duérmete, ya es tar...

—Mírame—repitió en tono amenazante. Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. La miró por unos instantes, pero esos orbes jade lo intimidaban más que nada. Desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño, reprochándose a sí mismo ser tan débil.

—Sakura...—dudó—, tú y Naruto... ¿cuándo fue que se hicieron tan unidos?

— ¿Uh? No te entiendo, Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías ser más claro?

—Tsk—un rubor casi imperceptible le inundó los pómulos, él evitaba a toda costa la mirada de Sakura—, tonta. Me refiero a que... bueno...

—Naruto y yo nos queremos mucho—lo interrumpió ella—cuando te fuiste de la aldea, Naruto me prometió traerte de vuelta a toda costa. A pesar de caerse cada vez que fracasaba, se apoyaba en mí, en Kakashi-sensei y en Jiraiya-sama para levantarse. Pasamos por situaciones muy duras, ¿recuerdas? Además de lidiar con el dolor de perderte, tuvimos que soportar los dolores de la guerra. La invasión de Pain fue uno de los golpes más duros. Cuando todo estaba perdido una luz apareció; era él. Llegó a salvarnos cuando todos creían que no había esperanza. Yo sabía que él llegaría a salvarnos, yo... yo siempre he creído en él. Naruto ha sido una persona que siempre estuvo conmigo, alguien que casi muere en mis brazos en la guerra, él ha pasado por tanto, y yo lo he visto. Eso nos hizo formar un vínculo, uno muy distinto al que tiene contigo, o con Jiraiya-sama o con Kakashi-sensei. Quizá no pueda explicártelo con palabras, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día lo entenderás, Sasuke-kun.

—Hablas demasiado, Sakura. Con decirme que pasaron por cosas difíciles hubiese sido suficiente—espetó arrogantemente cerrando los ojos. Sakura le sonrió.

—Ne, Sasuke-kun—dijo juguetona—, ¿por qué me preguntaste eso?

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de pronto, sus mejillas se encendieron. Él evitó la mirada desafiante y divertida de su mujer, se giró dándole la espalda y le dijo:

—Por nada. Duérmete.

Y a pesar de que ella insistió e insistió...

 _—Sasuke-kun, respóndeme, anda, dime por qué preguntaste eso, ya sé que sigues despierto, no seas infantil, Sasuke-kun, háblame, por favor responde por qué preguntabas eso, anda._

... Sasuke no respondió.

—

Cinco de la mañana. Sasuke abrió los ojos pesadamente. No había dormido bien, su sueño había estado plagado de pesadillas sobre su mujer y su mejor amigo.

« _Esta incertidumbre me está volviendo loco_ », pensó mirando, como todas las mañanas al despertar, al bulto de cabello rosado que dormía junto a él.

Acercó la mano lentamente, y al estar a unos centímetros de llegar a su cabello, se detuvo. Sakura se remolineó entre las sábanas y se giró dando la cara a Sasuke. Él sonrió de lado. Siguió acercando su mano hasta rozarle la mejilla con mucha delicadeza. A pesar de ser sutil en sus movimientos, ella abrió los ojos de un tirón.

—Sasuke-kun—dijo adormilada. Él se quedó congelado, el calor subió a sus mejillas. Cuando pudo reaccionar, quitó la mano rápidamente. Sakura se reincorporó y se talló los ojos.

—No quise despertarte—se excusó Sasuke desviando la mirada.

—Descuida.

Sakura estiró los brazos y se volvió a recostar, dándole la espalda al Uchiha. Él la miraba anonadado.

« _¿Por qué no me habrá hablado cariñosamente? ¿Estará molesta conmigo?_ ».

—Sakura...—dijo en tono dubitativo. Ella abrió los ojos; su expresión era de fastidio.

— ¿Sí?

—Tú... ¿alguna vez sentiste algo por él?

— ¿Por quién?

—Tsk—el Uchiha comenzaba a impacientarse—. No me hagas decirlo, sabes de quién hablo.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada a la pared más cercana a él. Sintió cómo Sakura se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba fijamente.

—Pues... escuché que cierta vez los aldeanos... los aldeanos creían que tú y él...

¡ _Plap_! La palma de Sakura chocó contra la mejilla de Sasuke.

« _Ella... ¿me ha abofeteado?_ ». Instintivamente se puso la mano en la zona golpeada, que comenzaba a enrojecerse. Miró a los ojos de su esposa; estaban llorosos y llenos de furia.

—No puedo creerlo—espetó limpiándose las lágrimas, pero no dejaban de salir—. No puedo creer que dudes del amor que siento por ti.

—Sakura, yo...

— ¡Estuve esperando por ti bastantes años! ¡Tuve que cargar con el dolor de verte convertido en una bestia! Traicioné a mis compañeros con el fin de detenerte, miré sus rostros molestos al llegar a la resolución de matarte con sus propias manos, yo... yo mentí a Naruto, yo lo herí. Y a pesar de que siempre me demostraste que yo no te importaba en absoluto, ¡aun así me mantuve firme con mis sentimientos! A pesar de que todos me decían que era una tonta, que trataste de matarme y que eso era imperdonable... que eras un criminal, un traidor. Yo tuve que lidiar con eso, yo te defendí con uñas y dientes. Te esperé cuando te fuiste en tu viaje de redención. Esperé diez años a que regresaras de aquella misión, crie a nuestra hija sola y le hablé maravillas de ti; no tuve ojos para nadie más, fuiste el primero y serás el único en estar conmigo. ¡Y te atreves a dudar de lo que siento!

—Sakura, no grites... Sarada va a...

—No puedo creer que no veas todo lo que hago para demostrarte mi amor, Sasuke-kun—musitó—. Pero está bien, adelante. Cree lo que quieras.

La pelirosa secó sus lágrimas con fuerza y se dejó caer en la cama; se tapó hasta la cabeza y siguió llorando ante la mirada devastada de Sasuke.

« _Soy un idiota_ ».

—

El día transcurrió sin mayores percances. Boruto llegó a eso de las nueve para ayudarle a Sasuke con la construcción. Comenzaron bastante bien y trabajaban rápido. Boruto tuvo la idea de usar clones de sombra para agilizar el trabajo y a Sasuke le pareció bien. Al igual que el día anterior, Boruto se quedó a comer con la familia Uchiha, sólo que el ambiente en la mesa se sentía tenso. Sakura había actuado amable y cariñosa con él y con Sarada, pero la frialdad con que trataba a Sasuke no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, el Uzumaki se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausto. Los clones de sombra se esfumaron.

—Oi, Boruto.

El niño se giró para ver al propietario de la voz.

— ¡Viejo!—exclamó reincorporándose para mirar a su padre, quien se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta acompañado por Sakura.

—Tu padre ha salido temprano de la oficina y pasó por ti—explicó Sakura. Naruto echó una risilla.

—Pensé que podríamos ir tú y yo a Ichiraku, dattebayo.

Los ojos de Boruto se iluminaron, corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó por la cadera debido a la diferencia de estaturas. El rubio mayor sonrió zorrunamente y acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente, como un animal que asecha a su presa. Tomó su capa del suelo, muy cerca de donde estaban los rubios y se la puso en el hombro.

—Con permiso—dijo pasando entre las figuras amarillas abrazadas y la mujer de cabello rosado.

—Oi, Sakura-chan—al escuchar que Naruto estaba hablándole a su mujer, Sasuke se paró en seco—. Hablando de comida deliciosa, hace bastante que no me invitas a comer.

— ¡Sakura-san cocina delicioso!—terció Boruto. Sakura le pellizcó una mejilla cariñosamente. Por su parte, Sasuke giró la mitad del cuerpo para contemplar el cuadro familiar que se formaba frente a sus ojos.

Aquellos dos se miraban con tanto cariño que a él le dolía. Tal vez Sakura decía la verdad respecto a sus sentimientos por él, pero Sasuke no estaba realmente convencido de que Naruto hubiese superado a Sakura todavía. Y eso era lo que más le asustaba.

A Sakura le encantaban las pruebas de amor efusivas y tiernas, cursilerías y cosas así. Él simplemente no podía ser de esa forma que a Naruto le salía tan naturalmente. Por un instante deseó tener aquella facilidad de expresarle su amor a Sakura y se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta de que sus pruebas de amor constaban en miradas, toques en la frente y llamarla _molestia_. ¿A qué clase de mujer le gustaría eso?

Le dolía ver que Naruto y Sakura parecían un matrimonio, así, justo como estaban actuando en ese momento. Y Boruto miraba a Sakura como una segunda madre, Sasuke estaba seguro de ello.

Se giró de nuevo y caminó hacia la sala de estar. Minutos después, Sakura y los rubios Uzumaki caminaban hacia la puerta principal.

—Espero verte más seguido por aquí, ¿ne? Que tu rol de Hokage no te haga olvidarte de tus amigos.

—Vamos, Sakura-chan—renegó el rubio mayor haciendo un mohín de zorro. Sakura echó a reír, Boruto abrió la puerta y se fue junto a su padre luego de que ambos se despidieran.

Sakura se encargó de cerrar con llave, pues ya era hora de dormir. Sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke, caminó hacia la habitación; él fue tras ella.

Estaba ya sobre la cama cuando Sasuke entró. En la orilla de la cama había una manta y una almohada amontonadas.

—Hoy dormirás en el sofá—dijo Sakura con frialdad. Sasuke la miró confundido y triste—. No quiero compartir la cama contigo hoy.

Él suspiró; aquella faceta arrogante salió a la luz.

—También es mi casa, yo decido dónde duermo.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno, tienes razón... pero no decides dónde duermo yo.

— ¿Uh?

La pelirosa salió de la cama y tomó la manta y la almohada. Caminó a la puerta y la abrió, luego apagó la luz.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

« _¿Sasuke? Oh, mierda. Cuando no usa el "-kun" significa que de verdad está molesta_ ».

—Sakura...

¡ _Bam_! La puerta se cerró ante sus ojos.

—

Era de madrugada cuando Sakura despertó de su profundo sueño. Estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá, cobijada hasta las orejas con la manta. Pero tenía frío.

Se destapó y se dirigió a la habitación para tomar otra manta.

En realidad el clima no era tan frío, pero la sala de estar no era ni la mitad de cálida que la habitación.

Giró la perilla con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta y lo que se encontró la dejó estupefacta:

Sasuke recostado en posición fetal en un rincón, abrazando una almohada; la almohada de Sakura. El Uchiha se negaba a dormir en la cama mientras que su mujer dormía en el sillón. Al parecer estaba dormido, por lo que la pelirosa no dudó en acercarse. Se acuclilló junto a él, las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus orbes color jade.

Hipó.

Él entreabrió los ojos perezosamente.

—Sa...kura... ¿qué haces...? ¿Qué haces despierta?—musitó confundido, aún adormilado. Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano para acallar sus sollozos. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se incorporó sobre sus rodillas. Rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo entero de su mujer, fue lo único que su mente le sugirió hacer: abrazarla; juntar las partes rotas de su corazón, arreglar lo que había roto con sus celos la noche anterior.

—Sasuke-kun, eres un imbécil—sollozó Sakura. Sasuke sonrió de lado y la estrechó más hacia él.

Aquella noche durmieron abrazados en el rincón. Y en la mañana siguiente, dieron las cinco, las seis y las siete y él no se separó de ella hasta que la vio abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

—Hn—resopló sonriendo—. Qué tienen de buenos. No he hecho mi entrenamiento matutino.

Sakura suspiró y lo miró risueña.

—Baka, voy a bañarme y a prepararte el desayuno—dijo y lo besó, se levantó y cogió una toalla de la cajonera. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Sasuke se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Me ganó el puto baño otra vez.

—

Sasuke y Boruto no cesaron hasta terminar de construir el baño. Sí, se hallaba afuera, en el patio. Pero Sasuke podría usarlo siempre al terminar su entrenamiento sin tener que esperar a que sus dos mujeres terminasen de bañarse. Maestro y alumno miraron satisfechos el producto de tanto esfuerzo.

—Vaya, al fin terminaron—dijo la dulce pero firme voz de Sarada desde el umbral de la puerta—, ya era hora. Por cierto, _Boboruto_ , te llama tu padre. Está en la sala de estar _con mamá_.

 _Con mamá. Con mamá. Con mamá._

 _Con._

 _Mamá_.

Esas dos pequeñas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del Uchiha. Al parecer las lágrimas y las explicaciones de su mujer no habían podido calmar a la bestia.

 _No_ , Sasuke no se fue a armarles una escena.

 _No_ , tampoco fue a verlos mirarse con cariño.

Mucho menos se atrevió a soltar comentarios sarcásticos. Sólo se dio vuelta y se metió al baño a estrenar la bañera. Abrió la llave y la dejó llenarse mientras se desnudaba. Vertió aquel jabón líquido que hace espuma y burbujas y se metió a la bañera. Cerró los ojos y, en lugar de regresar a aquel sitio al que solía acudir cuando entraba en estado de trance, trató de empatizar más con su mujer, meterse en su pellejo... _literalmente_. Cuando abrió los ojos, no se hallaba en aquel baño que acababa de construir.

Estaba en el baño de la casa; estaba dentro del cuerpo de Sakura tan sólo como observador. Se reprendió una y otra vez, pero también se dijo a sí mismo que no volvería a hurgar en los recuerdos de Sakura después de este.

La mujer salió de la bañera y se duchó para eliminar los restos de espuma de su cuerpo. Se enrolló en una toalla y salió a cambiarse. Nada relevante, se podría decir.

La pelirosa se notaba extrañamente feliz, Sarada se había ido temprano a la academia y ella se dirigía a comprar víveres al mercado tarareando una cancioncilla que Sasuke no pudo reconocer. Pasó a la florería Yamanaka y compró unos girasoles.

Llegando a casa se dispuso a preparar la comida; ponía sumo cuidado en cada acción que realizaba.

Un par de minutos más tarde de haber terminado todo, alguien tocó la puerta; Sakura se apresuró a abrir.

— ¡Saaakura-chan!

El rubio se abalanzó hacia su compañera y la abrazó toscamente aprisionándola con sus brazos.

—Je, je. Naruto, estás despeinándome, ¿qué no sabes abrazar a una chica?—lo reprendió Sakura picándole las costillas. Naruto la había abrazado por los hombros; a decir verdad el Uzumaki había crecido bastante, era muy alto y tal vez era eso lo que lo hacía abrazar de esa forma.

—Gomen, gomen—dijo risueño soltando a la pelirosa e inclinándose levemente enfatizando su disculpa.

—Anda, entra.

Después de hablar de banalidades, se sentaron a comer.

— ¿Sarada-chan no vendrá a comer?

—Nop, ella quedó de verse con ChōChō al terminar la academia; comerá en casa de los Akimichi—respondió Sakura. Naruto hizo un mohín.

—Debe ser duro para ti pasar tanto tiempo sola...

—Oh, no exageres—dijo Sakura agitando una mano como restándole importancia, aunque su expresión reflejaba tristeza—. Sasuke-kun volverá pronto. Y yo lo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

Naruto sonrió.

— ¿Sabes algo? Me alegra mucho que ustedes dos se hayan casado y que hayan tenido a su preciosa niña. ¡A Boruto le gusta Sarada, puedo jurarlo'ttebayo!

— ¿Uh? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Sakura confundida y asombrada dejando los palillos en la mesa.

—Hum...—la expresión de zorro confundido se hizo presente; se colocó una mano en la nuca como gesto pensativo—, es difícil de explicar, pero es como cuando tú y yo éramos pequeños, ¿te acuerdas? Boruto no es tan efusivo y directo como yo lo era (y lo soy), pero sus ojos... algo en sus ojos me hace ver que aquel sentimiento que yo tenía hacia ti, lo tiene él hacia Sarada-chan.

Dentro de Sakura, tal y como el inner de la misma, Sasuke estalló en groserías y blasfemias hacia Naruto y su primogénito, agitando las manos con fiereza y echando fuego por los ojos.

—Ja, ja, ja.

Sakura comenzó a carcajearse ruidosamente ante la mirada confundida del chico zorro.

— ¿D-de qué te ríes, Sakura-chan?

—E-es que...—se limpió una lagrimita mientras calmaba la risa—, al fin se hará realidad tu sueño, ¡un Uzumaki y una Haruno! Ja, ja, ja.

El rubio necesitó unos momentos para entender qué carajo era tan gracioso, y cuando al fin comprendió, también se echó a reír.

— ¡Al menos en eso me ha superado'ttebayo! Las Haruno son duras de conquistar—comentó entre risas.

« _Duras de conquistar... claro_ », dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo, jactándose de haber sido siempre el dueño del corazón de Sakura.

Terminaron de comer, Naruto terminó al último porque se sirvió tres veces.

—Deberías poner tu propio negocio de Ramen, Sakura-chan—dijo para luego beberse el caldo del tercer bol—. No se lo digas al viejo Teuchi, pero tu Ramen es cien veces mejor que el suyo, ¡Ichiraku Ramen quebraría si los demás probasen tu Ramen!

—No exageres, Naruto—le respondió ella ligeramente sonrojada—, no está tan bueno.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡De lo que se está perdiendo el teme!

—Tsk, rubio idiota—espetó Sasuke.

Al terminar de comer, Sakura acompañó a Naruto a la puerta de la casa; cuando estuvieron ahí, Naruto se colocó la mano en la nuca y comenzó a rascarse.

—Ne, Sakura-chan, ¿crees que podríamos dar una vuelta en la tarde? Eh... hoy es...

— ¡Los fuegos artificiales! ¡Claro! Hace años que no vamos a verlos, ¿recuerdas? Antes íbamos cada año, tú y yo solos.

—Sí, se nos hizo tradición, je, je. Pero con eso de que ser Hokage me mantiene muy ocupado la mayoría del tiempo, no había podido tener un espacio para mi mejor amiga. El día de hoy lo tuve libre, por eso aproveché para verte.

—Gracias por darme este día, Naruto. Usualmente pasas tus días libres con tu familia...—Sakura agachó la cara mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

—Tú también eres parte de mi familia, Sakura-chan—musitó el rubio tomando la barbilla de su amiga haciéndola mirarlo—. Sé que te he tenido muy abandonada estos últimos años, mandé muy lejos a Sasuke y tú te has quedado con toda la responsabilidad de cuidar de Sarada-chan, no imaginé que estuvieses tan sola.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con el fin de reprimir un sollozo. El tema de Sasuke era igual a una herida sin sanar por completo, cuya mención suponía volver a abrirla con un escalpelo.

—Yo no estoy sola, ¡los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun me acompañan! Tengo a mi hija y...

Él no la dejó terminar. La atrajo hacia él en un abrazo que no tenía nada de tosco ni torpe. Ella se aferró a él como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Lo extraño tanto, Naruto. Sarada y yo lo necesitamos—sollozó. El rubio le acarició la cabeza con el fin de calmarla.

—Ya volverá y no se irá de nuevo, lo prometo.

En ese instante fue que empezaron a esparcirse los rumores. Algunas mujeres chismosas pasaban por ahí cuando Sakura y Naruto se abrazaban afuera de la casa de ella.

Ya en la tarde del mismo día, Naruto y Sakura se vistieron con sus mejores ropas y pasearon por todo el festival. De vez en cuando ella le atestaba un golpe por decir cosas que no debía, como aquello de « _Me pregunto cómo te verás sin tu sello de la frente, ¿tienes arrugas?_ ». Finalmente, cuando había oscurecido, subieron a aquel monte cercano al bosque para contemplar los fuegos artificiales desde allí. Pasaban justo por el lugar donde el fantasma del Tercero se les apareció cierta vez y se rieron al recordarlo.

— ¡Pero qué groseras se han vuelto algunas personas!—comentó Sakura cuando estuvieron en la barandilla—. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron de nosotros? Seguro que a Hinata no le gustaría escucharlo.

—No te preocupes, ella no hace caso de los comentarios de la gente. Cuando recién salíamos, algunas personas de otras aldeas me preguntaban si eras tú mi prometida o mi novia, y Hinata llegó a escuchar estos comentarios un par de veces—el rubio se rascó la sien con el dedo índice—. Ella aprendió a lidiar con eso, en fin, no los culpamos por pensar eso. Hubo un tiempo en el que hasta yo creí que me podía casar contigo, pero... bah, el teme. En fin, Hinata se ganó todo mi amor, ¡es una excelente esposa!

El rubio se abrazó a sí mismo y cerró los ojos, sonriendo zorrunamente. Sakura echó unas risas.

—Tardaste bastante tiempo en darte cuenta, baka—lo reprendió risueña.

—Ne, Sakura-chan, ¡ya me lo restregaste bastante después de la misión en la luna con el rarito de Toneri'ttebayo!—exclamó él haciendo un mohín. Luego echaron a reír.

—Tsk. Estos dos...

Sasuke se sentía culpable; su mujer y su amigo no habían hecho nada malo.

— ¡Kai!

Abrió los ojos encontrándose a sí mismo en el baño recién construido, casi totalmente recostado en la bañera y el agua cubriendo peligrosamente su rostro. Se enderezó y se talló los ojos; luego usó la ducha y salió vistiendo únicamente una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se adentró a la casa y pasó por la sala de estar.

— ¡Hey, _teme_! ¿Desde cuándo te paseas en pelotas por la casa? ¡Vístete, nadie quiere ver eso'ttebayo!

—Kono Usuratonkachi...—espetó Sasuke y pasó de largo. Cuando estuvo vestido regresó, para sorpresa de Sakura, y se sentó junto a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Oi, Sasuke. Hoy es el festival de Konoha. Sakura-chan y yo acostumbrábamos ir cada año, pero ahora que estás aquí, ¡podrías ir con nosotros!

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados en son de meditar. Finalmente suspiró y abrió los ojos para mirar a su amigo.

—Es una buena idea—le dijo sonriendo de lado. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa al Uchiha. Mentalmente, Sakura vitoreaba y arrojaba serpentinas al aire.

En la tarde-noche, Hinata se ofreció a cuidar de Sarada a pesar de que esta se negaba rotundamente. Alegaba no querer estar con « _Boboruto_ », pero en realidad le daba vergüenza pasar tiempo junto a él, su hermana y su madre.

—Gracias por hacer compañía a Sarada, Hinata—le dijo Sakura a la peliazul, estaba en la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki acompañada por Sasuke y Sarada.

—N-no agradezcas, siempre es bueno que Naruto-kun pase tiempo con Sakura-san y Uchiha-san—musitó Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia—. Naruto-kun ya viene, ¿gustan entrar?

—Preferimos esperar aquí, gracias—dijo Sasuke. Hinata asintió y tomó a Sarada de la mano.

—A Hanabi le encantará verte, ¡dijo que tiene unos cuantos vestidos para darte!—exclamó. Sarada sonrió avergonzada y siguió a Hinata.

—Nada revelador—carraspeó Sasuke. Sarada volteó la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo para luego volver la vista al frente y perderse en un largo pasillo.

Pasaron una noche agradable recordando los viejos tiempos y narrándole a Sasuke un par de anécdotas graciosas.

—...entonces Sakura-chan llegó de pronto, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y, y, y luego nos golpeó a Sai y a mí y nos llevó de vuelta al hospital, ¡me dolió tanto la oreja'ttebayo!—exclamó el rubio sobándose la parte mencionada—. Y cuando nos estaba canalizando nuevamente, nos golpeó la espalda y yo dije: « _Sakura-chan, estamos lastimados_ » y ella dijo—en este momento el Uzumaki se envolvió en una nube de humo convirtiéndose en una joven y adolescente Sakura—: « _Si están tan lastimados acuéstense y reposen; los enfermos no comen barbacoa_ »—la nube reapareció y al esfumarse, Naruto tenía su apariencia normal—. Debo admitir que desde ese día no volví a escaparme del hospital.

—Lo más gracioso es que cuando llegué al restaurante—agregó Sakura—, incluso Shikamaru y Neji pusieron los ojos como platos, ¡debiste ver la expresión de Neji cuando se asustaba! Nunca pensé que un ninja tan inexpresivo como él pudiese poner esas caras.

—Hn, siempre menospreciando a los inexpresivos—terció Sasuke—. Ustedes exageran, no por ser serios y tranquilos significa que no nos asustemos de vez en cuando. Incluso yo, Sasuke Uchiha, llego a asustarme cuando pones esa cara de furia y gritas « _Shānnāro_ » y golpeas todo lo que se mueva.

El Uchiha estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en la barandilla. Sakura frunció el entrecejo y preparó el puño.

—Sasuke-kun...—dijo amenazadoramente entre dientes; el aludido abrió un ojo—, ¿quieres dormir en el baño nuevo esta noche?

El otro ojo se abrió dejando ver una expresión asustada, mas no estrafalaria. Naruto se carcajeó apuntando a Sasuke con el índice.

— ¡Cuida tus palabras, dattebayo!

— ¡SHĀNNĀROOOOOOO!

— ¡Duele, Sakura-chan!

—Hn, ustedes dos no cambian...

—

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Estaba solo en casa; había preparado la cena y esperaba a que Sarada llegase. Sakura pasaría la noche entera en el hospital.

El control remoto que Sasuke destruyó había sido reemplazado por uno nuevo. El Uchiha cambiaba insistentemente de canal sin detenerse en ninguno en particular.

— ¡Estoy en casa!—exclamó Sarada desde la puerta—. Puedes irte, _Bobo_ —agregó dirigiéndose al rubio que la había acompañado a casa.

— ¡Hasta mañana, Sarada-chan!

La chica entró a casa, dejó la mochila en el suelo junto al perchero.

—Guarda tu mochila en tu habitación—dijo Sasuke desde la sala de estar sin detenerse en su tarea de cambiar el canal. Sarada no lo obedeció y él se dio cuenta, por lo que dejó el control remoto y se giró para encarar a su hija.

Lo que vio le dejó anonadado: la pequeña tenía el sharingan activado, pero eso no era lo raro...

—Tres... tomoe... ¿cómo fue que...?

Recordemos que el sharingan de Sarada fue despertado por una emoción positiva, siendo la única en el Clan hasta ese momento en despertarlo de esta manera; entonces... ¿qué fue lo que provocó la aparición del tercer tomoe?

—Hoy Konohamaru-sensei me mandó a una misión menor con Kakashi-sama y Boruto. El Sexto me mostró un par de cosas sobre el sharingan y quiero mostrártelas.

— ¿Q-qué diab...?

Sasuke cayó perdida e irremediablemente en el Genjutsu de su pequeña. Se hallaba cerca de la academia ninja. Sakura estaba junto al columpio esperando a que Sarada saliera de sus clases.

« _Hola, papá. Estás dentro de mis recuerdos. Como te has portado bastante bien con mamá, decidí mostrarte aquella vez en que los aldeanos malinterpretaron las cosas con mamá y Hokage-sama_ ».

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se acercó al lugar donde estaba Sakura. Sarada salió de la academia; no tendría más de seis años.

— ¡Mami!—al ver a su madre, la niña corrió hacia ella.

En ese preciso instante, Boruto salió detrás de ella.

— ¡Viejo!

Sasuke y Sakura giraron la cabeza en dirección hacia donde el niño corría, topándose con Naruto.

—Hola, Sakura-chan—saludó el rubio mayor acercándose junto con su hijo a la pelirosa y a su respectiva hija.

Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Al viejo le gustaba tu madre, Sarada!—gritó el pequeño provocando los sonrojos de Naruto y Sakura.

— ¡Baka!—lo reprendió el mayor golpeándolo en la cabeza.

— ¡Duele!

Cuando se dieron cuenta, los padres de familia y los estudiantes de la academia tenían las miradas puestas en ellos.

—N-nos vemos, Naruto—se apresuró a decir Sakura tomando a Sarada y yéndose rápidamente.

El panorama se desvaneció dando lugar a la torre Hokage.

—...y llegó Ayame y me preguntó que si me iba a separar de Hinata... ¡para estar contigo, dattebayo!

—Esto se está saliendo de control—dijo una frustrada Sakura tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Shikamaru estaba pensando qué hacer—agregó Naruto; Sasuke miró al aludido, que se hallaba expectante a la derecha de Naruto.

—Es muy problemático el asunto—terció Shikamaru—, cuando un rumor se esparce lo mejor es ignorarlo, pero dadas las condiciones—enfatizó mirando a Sakura; ella se mordió el labio como gesto de pena—, creo que debemos tomar otras medidas. Sakura, no puedes seguir golpeando a toda persona que crea esos rumores.

La pelirosa apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡Ellos están burlándose de Sasuke-kun! ¡No voy a permitirlo!

—Tsk, molestia...—dijo el Uchiha entre dientes. Luego sonrió imaginando a su mujer golpear a varias viejas chismosas.

—No puedo sancionarte por los daños, puesto que ellas iniciaron la pelea—dijo el rubio descansando los codos en el escritorio—. Pero si se vuelve a repetir, me presionarán para que te castigue y no quiero eso.

—Procura no darles motivos, Sakura. Saben que te enoja y por eso lo siguen haciendo. Será mejor que los dejes hablar; al fin y al cabo ustedes saben que son mentiras y con eso basta.

La pequeña Sarada espiaba por detrás de la puerta con su sharingan. Estaba que se moría de la risa, ¡todo aquel asunto le parecía muy divertido!

— ¡Kai!

El Uchiha mayor se liberó del Genjutsu de la niña. Ella lo miró confundida.

—No necesito ver más esas cosas—dijo un orgulloso Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. Yo confío en tu madre. Lo que necesito saber ahora, es cómo apareció el tercer tomoe. Sabemos que el segundo apareció cuando te graduaste de Chūnin, pero ¿qué con este?

Sarada sonrió.

—No seas molesto, padre. Te contaré la próxima vez—le dijo chocando dedos índice y corazón sobre la frente de Sasuke, para luego caminar a su habitación—. Oh, mañana vendrá Boruto a comer.

« _¿"Boruto"? ¿Por qué no lo llama "_ Boboruto _"?_ ».

—Sarada...

Cuando reaccionó la pequeña ya estaba entrando a su habitación.

—Estúpido rubio.

* * *

 **Bien, aquí está el tan ansiado One-shot, espero no haber destruido sus expectativas. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta segunda entrega, no es precisamente una "serie" o algo parecido, sólo que la temática es bastante amigable y bueno, eso. Estaba pensando en escribir una tercera y última entrega, en esta narraría aquella historia con los tomoe de Sarada, ¿acaso no les da curiosidad saber? Si es así, díganmelo en los reviews, también quisiera saber qué les pareció la historia, su opinion es muy valiosa para mí.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer hasta acá, se agradece que les gusten mis one-shots que parecen interminables. Bien, bien, bien, ¡nos leemos pronto!**

 **Cariños, Hysterie.**


End file.
